pacmans_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Prom-ise Her Anything
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Prom-ise Her Anything is a Pac-Man/Tiny Toons film by Hanna Barbera and Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Gogo Dodo appears out the clock tower to tell everyone that Acme Looniversity is having a prom. Buster avoids asking Babs out, not because he doesn't want to dance with her, but because he doesn't know how to dance. Pac-Man asks Ms. Pac-Man to the prom which she agrees as well scence she is Pac-Man's wife. Hamton tells Babs that sometimes boys get shy when asking a girl they like to the prom, as he tries to ask Fifi as well. She agrees & starts kissing Hamton. When Inky (who was with the other ghosts) laughs at this Fifi kisses Inky as well. Babs decides to wait in her burrow for Buster to call her. She rushes over there wile outrunning Little Beeper Meanwhile, Buster tries to learn some dance moves from the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Hot Cross Bunny. Bugs wants to talk to Buster about his dance moves, but Buster rushes off to ask Babs to the prom. Back at Babs' burrow, Babs is impatiently waiting for Buster. Harriet, her unseen friend calls her, and Babs tells her that Buster still hasn't called. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and the ghosts arive at Bab's house calming her down introducing Buster, who apologizes for keeping her waiting. He gives her a rose and Li'l Sneezer is his saxophone player. Babs is happy that Buster finally asked her. Mary Melody is a reporter for Looniversity TV, reporting the prom. Montana Max refuses to go to the prom, but Elmyra hugs him tighty and doesn't let go. To escape her grasp, Monty promises to take Elmyra to the prom. Elmyra gets excited, unaware that it was a false promise. Monty escapes in a chicken farmer's truck. After Mary finishes reporting, a commercial for Crazy Tazzie's House of Tuxes airs starring Taz. Buster arrives at Babs' burrow and takes Babs to the prom. The Ghost Monsters want to go to the prom as well but all 4 of them were guys (Blinky, Pinky, Inky & Clyde) & Sue was the only girl ghost. They decide to all take Sue to the prom (all 4 of them). At the prom, Babs meets up with Shirley and Fifi, who all go to the powder room to apply their makeup with Ms . Pac-Man and Sue. Elmyra is there, still unaware that Monty has stood her up. She waits and begins to lose hope. Meanwhile, Buster and Pac-Man meets Dizzy Devil, and tells him that no single guys are allowed at the prom without a date. The male ghosts start arguing about that. Dizzy tells Buster that he has a date and shows him his date, Mitzi, a lovely young human lady who leaves Inky, Pinky, Plucky and Hamton in a trance. Buster and Pac-Man asks Babs and Ms. Pac-Man what's wrong with Elmyra. Babs tells Buster & Pac-Man Monty stood her up and left for Rio, and Buster and Pac-Man agree that this time, Monty's gone too far. Buster realizes even Elmyra deserves some fun on her prom night, and he Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Babs travel to Rio to bring Monty home to the prom wile the ghosts stay and try to cheer Elmyra up (though they did not want to exept for Inky). At first, Monty refuses to keep his promise or stay at the prom, but he becomes attracted to Mitzi. Buster, Babs, Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man put Elmyra in her place and she dances with Monty. Monty hates dancing with Elmyra, and when she asks what's the matter, he tells her that she's the matter and that he doesn't like her, literally breaking her apart. Monty then snatches Mitzi from Dizzy and tries to dance with her, but she rejects him, using almost the exact same words he uses. Having been rejected by Mitzi, Monty apologizes to Elmyra and tells her she's not all that bad. He agrees to dance with her as long as they are unseen. Bugs arrives to congratulate Buster for bringing Monty and Elmyra together, and he tries to tell Buster about the dance moves he learned, but Babs immediately starts dancing with him. Everyone is shocked to find out Buster can't really dance, but Bugs and Pac-Man, pretending Buster has started a new dance craze, joins in, making Buster the highlight of the prom, as everyone joins in as well. A relieved Buster asks how he can repay Pac-Man and Bugs, Pac-Man says to Buster "It was nothing, were best friends" and Bugs tells him to swipe one of Daffy's routines next time. Clyde repilies by saying "I get the feeling this is going to be one of thoes days" wile the other ghosts dance as well. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films